1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to methods of forming fine patterns.
2. Related Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor devices much effort has been focused on integrating more patterns within a limited area. That is, attempts to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices have typically resulted in the formation of finer and finer patterns. Various techniques have been proposed to form finer patterns, such as forming small contact holes with nano-scale critical dimensions (CD), in the range of a few nanometers to tens of nanometers.
When forming fine patterns using only photolithography, there are limitations due to the image resolution limits of the equipment used in the photolithography process. Forming fine patterns using self-assembly of polymer molecules may be a candidate for overcoming the image resolution limits, which are due to the nature of the optical systems used in the photolithography process, such as the wavelength of light generated from the light sources of optical systems used in the photolithography process.